User talk:Deactivated1240
Welcome! Things You Do We were finished talking when I undid your edit after which you made an edit with both our opinions. This wiki is certainly not only based on my opinions alone, but I merely give my opinion as well. I know when I'm right and I know when I'm not, and the only one who sees me as a know-it-all seems to be you, not that I care who else's thinks that. --'TheBook' — (talk| ) 07:48, July 11, 2010 (UTC) :Because it was better for the wiki. --'TheBook' — (talk | ) 07:59, July 11, 2010 (UTC) ::I respect the opinions of other people and I take into account what they say. You may think that everything what I say ends up on the articles, but that's not true. There have been instances were another editor proved me wrong and I accepted that. But if their opinion is wrong, they have to accept that as well. --'TheBook' — (talk | ) 08:15, July 11, 2010 (UTC) :::As an Admin I need to be involved into every edit. I check all edits that are made to keep this a good Wiki. And do not forget to sign your posts! --'TheBook' — (talk | ) 08:30, July 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::What did I do now? Is this about the edit on the Little Monsters article? This time you can't deny I was right. Paige only grabs the keys after which they cut to the playpen with Wyatt. Paige did not walk out the backdoor, so it isn't a mistake. --'TheBook' — (talk | ) 08:40, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Our comments are being deleted Our comments are being deleted now! BuffymyBasset 21:12, August 29, 2010 (UTC)Buffymybasset Ugh! Alright, you get the pitchforks, ill get the towns people. Were leading a revolt against this d-bag!Shanebeckam 21:14, August 29, 2010 (UTC) This Wiki is so one sided It's a shame really... I've heard complaints about "TheBook" before too. He's going to chase people away from wanting to actually work on this damn page lol. BuffymyBasset 21:25, August 29, 2010 (UTC)Buffymybasset Un-Block You were really rude. I unblocked you to see how you go. One move out of line again, and you are blocked. okay :) --Khan1998stevewhite 18:05, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :So, he was an admin. Head admin at that. Now he has gone. Sadly. Well I say it was sadly. You and others celebrate. --Khan1998stevewhite 19:55, September 10, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't think he will as he needs to spend more time studying then charmed sadly. Hopefully you are right and he does come back. --Khan1998stevewhite 20:02, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Okay yeah we will. LETS keep our hopes up. I have unblocked your known "friend" Buffymybasset, i'm going to observe his behaviour too. One thing i forgot to mention to you was (i said this to him/her), you will be blocked forever if you go out of line. --Khan1998stevewhite 20:10, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :::I don't plan on going out of line. But I will tell you, and im not saying this with any disrespect or whatever, that i will state my opinions and stuff, I won't just lay down and die if you do something I don't like.Shanebeckam 20:14, September 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ohh no you can disagreee with any users as long as it is not in a rude way.--Khan1998stevewhite 20:15, September 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::Alright. Then we're good.Shanebeckam 20:17, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Welcome back, Partner in Crime! lol I didn't even realize I had been blocked. I was busy with the True Blood and Buffy page! lol Good to be back though. BuffymyBasset 21:58, September 10, 2010 (UTC)buffymybasset Ahaha! Yeah I stoped coming here until a few days ago, when I asked thebook to be unblocked. I actually went to the buffy page to ask your opinion about different things but I couldn't find you.Shanebeckam 22:04, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, see I hadn't realized I was even blocked lol. Why did theBook get blocked indefinitely? And you actually were taking up for him?? lol. Like I said, I've been so busy on my True Blood Wiki. :) It's amazing!!! BuffymyBasset 22:08, September 10, 2010 (UTC)Buffymybasset He didn't get blocked, he just left. I guess a whole bunch of editors banded together on a blog post about how much they think he should get de-admined. And no I still don't like the book. But I do hope that he just takes a break from the wiki, then comes back as a good admin that isn't as power hungry.Shanebeckam 22:33, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Maybe he should just come back as an Editor. If you love it that much, "Admin" doesn't matter.. just a title. He was a bit power hungry I believe though. BuffymyBasset 22:36, September 10, 2010 (UTC)buffymybasset. Yea he was. I just think he had a particular view of charmed and different aspects about charmed, that weren't justifiable. And he didn't seem to have patience, he would just protect pages/ ban editors (us!) and you have to be open minded to comprimise to be an admin, which he was not.Shanebeckam 22:41, September 10, 2010 (UTC) I concur. If you are in the power of authority like that, you HAVE to listen and take in EVERY suggestion. BuffymyBasset 22:51, September 10, 2010 (UTC)Buffymybasset